


Of Sun's Stay

by Valgus



Series: Of the Sun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama inhaled and avoided Hinata’s eyes. He was especially red on his cheeks. “Do you think you can hold me until I sleep?”</p><p>Hinata looked at Kageyama’s blushing face and thinking that this boy, who was so full of pride and assurance, had just asked him for a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sun's Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For [ahraa](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/60205462), who wanted to read [_Of Sun's Embrace_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6707317) from Hinata's and Kageyama's perspectives. 
> 
> Here's the Hinata's one.

Kageyama sneezed really loudly after he took off his black Karasuno jacket. Hinata, who stood beside him on the clubroom, glanced up at his partner.

“Are you okay, Kageyama?”

Kageyama squinted his eyes at Hinata. His nose was red and he was scowling, “Obviously not, Dumbass. I forgot my umbrella yesterday, so I walked halfway home running in the rain.”

“Oh,” Hinata felt like he missed a step as he walked down stairs. “So you’re not okay. Shouldn’t you rest for today? We have training camp the day after tomorrow.”

Kageyama snorted, “I’m actually fine. I’m just sneezing. That’s all.” He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and glared down at Hinata, “Don’t make that face, Dumbass.”

Hinata touched his own face, “What kind of face?”

Kageyama closed his bag and eased his jacket back to his shoulders, “Like you were about to cry.”

Hinata fumed as he followed Kageyama, “I am not about to cry just because you’re sneezing!”

Kageyama made a little coughing sound at that. Hinata looked up as he realised Kageyama was laughing. Hinata smiled. A small weight on his shoulders was lifted. He jogged so he could walk to the gym right by Kageyama's side.

*)*

On the first day of training camp, Kageyama only ate a bowl of rice. He usually ate two—two and a half in a good day. Hinata eyed Kageyama’s strained face but said nothing. They finished their breakfast and went for practice match on the gym.

By the fourth set, Daichi had asked very pale Kageyama to rest. Kageyama only nodded curtly. He left the gym leaning on the wall.

Hinata followed Kageyama with his eyes. He wanted to join Kageyama in sleeping room, but he knew that Kageyama would just brush him away (probably along with grunting, “You must practice, Dumbass. You’re as healthy as a horse. Why are you wasting your time here?”). Beside, Hinata knew that all Kageyama wanted was for Hinata to practice for his sake as well. If Hinata were to feel unwell, he’d want Kageyama to keep practicing instead of sitting by his side, worrying.

But concentrating on practice match was hard when Hinata thought about Kageyama thrashed on his futon in pain. So when Daichi asked Hinata to check on Kageyama, Hinata leapt up and smiled. It was almost lunchtime anyway, so he wouldn’t miss too much.

The middle blocker went as fast as he could to sleeping room without running.

*)*

“Excuse me,” said Hinata with small voice as he pushed the sliding door to sleeping room open. His eyes immediately found Kageyama curling on the only futon on the floor. The orange haired boy walked in, closed the door gently, and stepped carefully towards his partner.

Kageyama was sleeping, but he opened his eyes when Hinata sat cross-legged beside him. His dark blue eyes lacked of light Hinata usually saw. His face was kind of red too.

“Hey,” Hinata smiled down towards the boy under blanket.

“Hey,” replied Kageyama with raspy voice. He shifted a little on his back and opened his eyes wider. And Hinata might be imagining it, but he saw a ghost of smile on Kageyama’s lips.

“Daichi-san asked me to check on you,” Hinata’s fingers twitched. He wanted to stroke Kageyama’s hair, even though they looked sticky and wet from sweat. “Lunch is in forty five minutes. How are you feeling, Kageyama?”

Kageyama looked up at Hinata. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. After a cough, he mumbled, “I’m better now. I think I sweat my fever out. I’m a little hungry, though.”

Hinata smiled, “I can ask Kiyoko-san now for quicker lunch if you wanted to.”

Kageyama shook his head. He still looked like wanted to smile. Hinata wondered why. Kageyama was obviously feeling unwell, right?

“I can wait,” Kageyama breathed.

“Okay,” Hinata nodded. “So what do you want to do now, Kageyama? Should I leave you so you can rest?”

Kageyama shook his head again. He closed his eyes and sighed slowly, “Just… stay here. Get your phone or something. But just… stay here.”

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Sure, Kageyama.”

So Hinata took his phone and replied some messages from his mother, Izumin, Kouji, and Kenma, while he sat there by Kageyama’s futon. When lunchtime came, he left the room momentarily to get food.

And as Hinata closed the sliding door to sleeping room, he pondered on why Kageyama asked him to stay there. Hinata did nothing. Kageyama didn’t really do anything either. He didn’t even go back to sleep. He just lied there, under his blanket, with his fringe wet and sticky against his sweaty forehead, and just looked at Hinata.

Hinata truly pondered.

*)*

After lunch, Kageyama was ready to settle back into his futon. He hadn’t told Hinata to go back to practice, so Hinata safely assumed that Kageyama still wanted him there, for whatever reasons the setter had. When Hinata returned from putting their empty dishes back to the dining room, he found Kageyama sitting on his futon, slightly red in the face and his shoulders limp.

“How are you feeling now, Kageyama?” Hinata scooted closer and sat before Kageyama. “Do you need anything?”

Kageyama inhaled and avoided Hinata’s eyes. He was especially red on his cheeks. “Do you think you can hold me until I sleep?”

Hinata froze.

He lost track of time and space for a beat.

When he returned, he looked at Kageyama’s blushing face. This boy, who was so full of pride and assurance, had just asked him for a hug. After the initial shock evaporated, Hinata’s shoulder drooped as well. The brown-eyed boy smiled.

“Of course I can, Kageyama.”

Kageyama snapped his head up so fast. He looked at Hinata, blinked rapidly, and then tightened his lips. “Oh. Cool.”

“I’d change my shirt first, then. It’s soaked with sweat. Do you want to change to something cleaner as well, Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded. Hinata stood up to reach for their bags for two clean shirts. They eased themselves into their new shirts.

Hinata sat on the futon, lied down first, and then patted his chest as he stared at Kageyama, “Come here.”

Kageyama blinked several times, “Aren’t I heavier than you?”

“You are. But I’m strong. And the futon is soft too. So it doesn’t matter. I’m going to hold you nice, Kageyama,” Hinata said with a grin.

Kageyama fumbled towards Hinata in all four. He slowly lowered himself against Hinata and placed his head on Hinata’s chest. After some wriggling, Kageyama finally settled down and sighed, his arms loosely hugging Hinata. Hinata breathed as well. Then he started stroking Kageyama’s back, making circle on the setter’s broad and hot back. Kageyama made a sleepy noise and Hinata chuckled a little at that. He braked himself immediately. He didn’t want his body bounced because of the laughter and therefore disturbed Kageyama, who lied against him.

But Kageyama lifted his head, peered at Hinata, and actually smiled.

Hinata was very much used to see Kageyama’s face higher than him. Seeing Kageyama on lower position like this made Hinata felt all squirmy inside, but it was nothing compared to Kageyama’s weak but relaxed smile.

Hinata shivered and stroked Kageyama’s hair, head, and cheeks, with his hands. Kageyama was still smiling, albeit wobbly, and he sighed again.

“You don’t have to stop laughing just because I’m on top of you, Hinata. Just laugh. I like your laughter. I like your laughing face. I like to see you happy.”

Hinata gulped. Healthy Kageyama who stood strong on his two feet would probably never say such things, but when he was weak and had to use Hinata as support, he might be allowing himself to say so.

Hinata smiled back, “Okay, Kageyama.”

Then, with Kageyama’s face cupped on his palms, Hinata leaned forward a little to kiss Kageyama’s forehead, and then the top of his head.

“Now rest, okay?”

Kageyama nodded with face so red that Hinata was afraid that he turned Kageyama ill again. Or perhaps he was the one who had fallen ill now, Hinata thought. His heart was beating so rapidly underneath his ribcage—and Kageyama’s head, along with his ear, lied just against it.

Hinata couldn’t see Kageyama’s face, only his fluff of dark, slightly messy hair.

Kageyama hummed, “Do you honestly feel nervous because you kissed me, Hinata?”

Hinata just made a weak yelp at that.

Then Kageyama’s body bounced several times in small chuckle, “Well, don’t be, Hinata. I liked it very much. You’re doing well.”

When Hinata had thought of appropriate answer to Kageyama’s compliment—holy crap, Kageyama actually complimented him on something outside volleyball? Hinata never thought the day would ever come—Hinata heard, or more like felt, Kageyama’s slow breathing. The setter had fallen asleep.

Hinata smiled again and stroked Kageyama’s back again, feeling his partner’s body relaxed under his touch.

Kageyama was heavy, but not overly heavy. His weight and heat made Hinata felt safe, somehow, even when Kageyama was currently in the need of comfort of someone else’s embrace.

The rest of the team paid them a visit sometime after. When Tanaka opened his mouth to say something, Hinata quickly lifted his index finger to his lips, silencing the shaved headed boy. Kageyama needed all his rest and he couldn’t risk the setter’s embarrassment when he was in his most open, weakest condition.

Daichi seemed to understand. He brought everyone away and threw Hinata a smile before he closed the sliding door once again.

Hinata’s body relaxed as well when he heard everyone had left down the stairs. He supposed he’d better take a little nap too at this point, so he did.

*)*

At dinner, Hinata asked Kageyama to eat more rice.

Kageyama glared at the shorter boy as usual, but then he grunted, “Yes, Hinata. I’ll eat more once I finish this one. My bowl is full.”

Hinata smiled at him.

Kageyama almost dropped his chopsticks.

Hinata chuckled and elbowed Kageyama gently. He looked at Kageyama to find Kageyama was currently staring at him. Hinata smiled again.

_You can always come to me for a hug or anything—you can always come to me when you don’t feel so strong._

He didn’t say it out loud, but Kageyama gave him a small nod and started to eat.

And Hinata had never felt so warm and full before dinner in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next... Kageyama's point of view?
> 
> Updated: It's here! [Kageyama's one!!! It's titled _Of Sun's Warmth_.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6713533)
> 
> Also, [talk to me in Tumblr because I'm lonely](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/). Or not, LOL.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
